Origin
by avengersesque
Summary: Loki is secluded in a glass prison until Odin decides on a suitable punishment for his wayward son. Months after Thor disowns him, Loki is pleaded with to save Thor from whatever dark force is putting him into a coma. It is when he enters the dream scape of his brother that he is submerged into the horrifying conclusion of his decisions. The Chitauri have found him. Thorki. Slash.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Warnings: M/M, psuedo-incest, horror, torture, smut, work-in-progress

-o-

A wince was held back fiercely as Loki landed face first onto the cold cement of his new home. The binds that held his wrists together prevented him from properly catching himself and before he could gain his barrings again he was being hauled to his knees. Calloused hands of the guards gripped him roughly as they tore the muzzle from his mouth and unclasped the bonds, giving him free motion of his arms once more. After a shove he was able to catch himself this time and he spat on the ground bitterly to relieve the taste of metal from his mouth.

Behind him, the locks of his illuminated cell swooshed shut and he knew that he was firmly trapped this time. Unlike the glass prison the humans had made, this one was of Aesir make and he wouldn't be able to get out without the door being opened from the outside. He glanced around his cage to find that it looked very similar to his old rooms, floors above him in the castle. That is, he huffed, if they had not remodeled them into something more useful.

A simple bed, more than a cot but no where near his own grand bed, sat against the far wall. Beside it was a shelf of books, while on the other side was a dresser that he assumed was filled with commoners clothing. There was a small table beside him with two chairs. He rose an eyebrow at that. Now _who_ would visit _him_, he wondered. Then there was a small more private room with solid walls, that was obviously the bathing room.

As he lifted himself to his feet, there was a knock on the glass and he turned to find none other than his _brother_ on the other side. Without pause the blond man spoke, "You will remain here until Odin finds a proper punishment for you. I will not visit you after this. This, is the last you will hear of me." Loki kept a straight face, ignoring the small prick of panic that lanced through him. Though his voice sounded pained Thor continued, "I wash my hands of you." With one last look at his younger brother, Thor sighed and walked away; past the guards and out of sight.

It was then that his situation and the repercussions of his actions slowly began to sink in. He kept his face emotionless in front of the guards, even though his emotions raged within him. _What had he done?_


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

Warnings: M/M, psuedo-incest, horror, torture, smut, work-in-progress

-o-

**~Seven Months Later~**

Loud shouting brought Loki out of the little world that he had escaped to and he closed the book that he had been reading. After so much time locked away with in the glass walls, he often found himself in the clouds. He had been wrong about the two chairs; no one had come. The shouting grew louder and louder, before suddenly guards surrounding Odin himself and his mother Frigga burst through the doors. Odin in his anger marched to the glass and yelled at one of the guards, demanding that the prison be opened.

Loki stood from his seat against the wall and walked forward cautiously. That was until the doors opened and Odin stalked towards him with a fist raised. In his fright, Loki backed against the wall and Odin's fist slammed into the marble beside his head. "How did you do it?!" The god bellowed and even the guards shrunk back from the pure fury that was their king. Confusion spread across his face and Odin yelled again, "Do not try to con your way out of this Loki Laufeyson! You are the god of mischief and I will not be deceived again! Son or not!"

"Odin! Relent!" Frigga cried out as she grabbed his armor to pull him away from her youngest. Criminal or no criminal, she would not stand for her husband yelling at her child. "Calm your anger! Let the boy answer you!" At this Odin glanced over his shoulder only momentarily before turning back to his son. "Loki, answer him please! How did you do this?" Frigga's eyes begged for him to tell them the information that they so sought and he knew not what they were speaking of. Quickly he tried to think of what could have happened that they would suspect him.

"Tell me what you accuse me of." He stated shortly with a look to his mother, one that he knew that she would understand; the same that he would give her as a child when he truly didn't comprehend her meaning. Frigga's eyes softened and her grip on Odin's armor tightened as she pulled him back and stepped between them. "What has happened that you believe that I could have done it with in these walls. The walls that contain my magic." When Odin did not answer straight away Loki frowned, "Tell me!"

At this Odin immediately pushed Frigga behind him and held his arm out in front of him, ready to fight back should Loki try anything. "Your brother has been severely injured and placed in a magic induced coma. One that even the strongest of our healers cannot bring him out of. His fever spikes, his forehead worries, and a stream of nonsense escapes his lips; one thing constant." Loki looked directly into Odin's eyes and after a moment the man sighed, "Your name."

With his hands shackled, Frigga led him through the doors of the healing wing and down the spiraling halls until they reached the white washed room where Thor was kept. As his eyes fell upon his brother, Loki's heart ached with in his chest. Thor seemed to be in a tortured slumber, tossing restlessly under the white sheets. Sweat beaded across his forehead which wrinkled, his eyes scrunching at the corners. Muscle spasms rippled under his skin and a steady flow of muttered words spilled from his mouth. It was a sight that Loki wished that he had never seen; but he knew what was to blame.

"The Chitauri."

Odin stepped forward and gripped Loki's shoulders so hard that he thought they would bruise. "Bring him out of this Loki. Please. He is my son, your brother." A wince was forced out of him as the gods grip tightened before letting go completely. He did not give his father the honor of a glance though as he walked beside the bed and sat beside his writhing brother. As the bed sunk under his weight, Thor unconsciously rolled over into his side.

"Loki."

It was muttered so lowly that Loki was sure he was the only one to hear it, but with one look at Odin and Frigga he knew that they heard it too. "Loki," Frigga started before having to swallow back her growing tears, "Can you help him?" In that moment, with his mother and father putting their trust in him to bring their only blood child back from whatever tortures his mind was creating, he knew that he had no choice.

"Yes."

With those last words, Loki leaned forward and placed his palms against Thor's forehead pushing his magic into him. His eyes slid shut as he became dizzy at his own intrusion and suddenly he was enveloped in darkness. Hard coarse granite was beneath him and with a small breath to calm his nerves, he opened his eyes and looked around himself. His eyes widened in horror as a clawed black hand gripped his throat almost to the point of choking, "_I said that there was no where you could hide_."


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow

Warnings: M/M, psuedo-incest, horror, torture, smut, work-in-progress

-o-

Pain lanced along his skin and through his nerves as Thor was hit over and over with wave after wave of dark magic from the dark shadow of the Chitauri guard set to watch him. His mind raced and frazzled, knowing exactly why he was there and what they were aiming to achieve. He knew that this wasn't his real body, that he had been pulled to them in a dream, but that without magic of his own, would never be able to escape.

So he waited through the pain, through the taunts. Callous words meant to drive him into a deeper depression and agony then before and it was working. Within hours he understood how Loki had fallen into the control of these creatures, heartless and bitter and desperate. Not even he himself, the great god of thunder, warrior son of Odin could fight of the heart break and insanity forced upon him.

For what seemed like months, it was continued. The shadows never grew tired and the magic was unceasing. Dark, burning magic that laced into his mind and flamed through his body. It tore apart his good memories, those that he shared with his parents, his friends, the warriors three, Sif, and even those that he had shared with Loki before his fall; leaving him in despair.

Then there was a light and Thor was pulled off of the ground where he had been writhing, trying to get away from the source of his pain yet being unable to move. The shadow held him far off the ground, plowing him against the wall painfully and them holding him there. He took deep breathes, his mind finally at rest for a small moment as the magic had stopped and nearly let out a shout as a form like his own was thrown out of the ring of darkness around them and onto the floor.

The figure let out a soft groan, dark hair falling into his face and then he was pushing it back, green eyes finding Thor's own blue. "Loki," Thor began, fear and worry shining through his eyes; a look of agony on his face. He had prayed and prayed that Loki would not come, that he would be smart enough to let it be. During all this, he had learned that his brother had not been in control.

Thor felt disappointed in himself to have even thought that Loki would have tried to take over another world, that he could have ever murdered a person. Ashamed of his heritage and betrayed by the lies Loki may have been, but a monster he was not. His struggle renewed ten fold as the shadow of Thanos appeared like smoke in front of his fallen brother.

"Do not touch him Thanos! Do not dare to lay your filthy being upon him..." Thor spat out the words out like they were venom and Thanos turned to him with a deep, chilling laugh. The shadow approached and Thor felt himself flinch back into the gritty stone of the wall behind him when a hand reached out to touch him, "You shall fall."

That laugh echoed through the darkness again and over the beings shoulder, Thor could see Loki cringe into himself; as if he had heard it too many times before. "Son of Odin, thanks must be had. For without your assistance, our lost castoff would not be here with us now." Loki's body seized in that moment, face pulling into a grimace and teeth grinding together as his nails dug into the grime of the dirt beneath him. If his face were not concealed, there would have been a sinister expression in his eyes, "I need not touch him to punish him." And Thor's eyes widened in horror as a soul ripping scream came from his brother.


End file.
